Digimon Adventure 03
by Fanta de Fresa
Summary: Historia basada en el epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02. PRÓLOGO Y PERSONAJES.


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Personajes**

**..**

· **Akira "Aki" Motomiya**. Tenía doce años. Era el hijo primogénito de Daisuke Motomiya. Era de estatura alta, delgado y tenía algo de musculatura. Tenía el cabello de punta morado, poseía unos ojos marrones chocolate y su tez era morena. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta negra debajo de una chaqueta naranja, pantalones largos tejanos y deportivas blancas. Era extrovertido, no dudaba en relacionarse con la gente. Era muy alegre y optimista, aunque cuando la situación lo requería se ponía serio. Le encantaba comer y jugar a fútbol, odiaba cuando la gente se metía con los más pequeños.

· **Daiki "Dai" Ishida.** Tenía doce años. Era el hijo primogénito de Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi. Era de estatura alta, constitución delgada y tenía musculatura. Tenía el cabello corto pelirrojo, poseía unos ojos azules y su tez era blanca. En su oreja derecha llevaba un pendiente plateado. Vestía una sudadera azul, unos pantalones tejanos claros y unas bambas blancas. Era un niño deportista y alegre, le encantaba el fútbol y la música. Solía sobreproteger en demasía a su hermano menor. Tenía pinta de rebelde y eso hacía que muchas chicas se volvieran locas por él, aunque Dai sólo tenía ojos para una.

· **Tsubasa "Tsu" Ishida.** Tenía seis años. Era el hijo menor de el ex-matrimonio Ishida-Takenouchi. Era un niño bajo para su edad y constitución normal. Tenía el cabello por los hombros de color naranja, poseía unos ojos marrón miel y su tez era morena. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga verde lima, un peto verde oscuro y unas bambas blancas. Era un niño tierno y consentido, inocente y bastante llorón cuando tenía miedo. Se asustaba con lo que no conocía. Le encantaba las historias que le contaba su padre antes de dormir y adoraba los besos que le daba su mamá cuando lo acostaba. Odiaba jugar a 'mamás y papás', aunque siempre era obligado a tener que jugar. Solía estar muy a menudo con Himeko Yagami.

· **Yumi Izumi.** Tenía nueve años. Era la hija menor de el científico Koushiro Izumi. Era una niña baja para su edad y de constitución delgada. Tenía el cabello por los hombros de color rojo, poseía unos ojos negros y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga blanca, un vestido-peto de color verde clara y unas menorquinas azul marinas. Heredó la inteligencia y la curiosidad de su padre, convirtiéndola en una niña bastante desarrollada psicológicamente. Era caprichosa y nunca paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Llevaba dos años y medio gustándole Daiki Ishida, siempre hacía lo que podía para llamar su atención y estar con él.

· **Haruki "Haru" Yagami.** Tenía diez años. Era el hijo mediano del matrimonio Yagami-Tachikawa. Era un niño alto para su edad y de constitución delgada. Tenía el cabello revuelto de color marrón oscuro, poseía unos ojos marrones chocolate y su tez era morena. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga azul, unos pantalones largos color café y, unas bambas blancas y azules. Era muy arrogante y caprichoso, se enfadaba mucho cuando no se salía con la suya. Solía cabrearse por todo y odiaba el fútbol, aunque se le daba bien. Le encantaba mucho el inglés y jugar a los videojuegos. Amaba irse de compras con su madre. Poseía un gusto muy peculiar respecto a la comida, ya que le chiflaba mucho lo dulce y lo raro.

· **Makoto Kido.** Tenía diez años. Era el único hijo del doctor Joe y la ama de casa Jun Kido. Era un niño alto para su edad y de constitución normal. Tenía el cabello corto azul rey, poseía ojos negros y su tez era pálida. Utilizaba unos anteojos negros redondos. Vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones largos de color grises oscuros y unas bambas marrones oscuras. Era un niño un poco tímido y algo hablador, era muy estudioso y responsable, miedoso y llorón. Le costaba mucho hacer amigos y, a menudo, era objetivo de burla de Haruki Yagami.

· **Tenshi Takaishi.** Tenía doce años. Era hijo del escritor de best-sellers Takeru y la profesora del jardín de infancias Hikari Takaishi. Era un niño de estatura alta, constitución delgada y musculos notables. Tenía el cabello por encima de los hombros de color rubio, poseía unos ojos azules y su tez era clara. Llevaba un pierscing en el cartílago de la oreja izquierda en forma de aro y de color plateado. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta ancha y de color verde, pantalones largos tejanos claros de pitillo y unas bambas blancas. Era un poco irresponsable y solía olvidarse a menudo de las cosas. Amaba a sus padres, aunque le costaba demostrarlo en público. Era alegre y optimista, le costaban mucho los estudios. Discutía a menudo con su hermano menor, aunque en el fondo le quería mucho. Solía pasarse el día con Akira Motomiya y Daiki Ishida.

· **Sasuke Ichijouji.** Tenía nueve años. Era el hijo mediano de Ken y Miyako Ichijouji. Tenía una estatura alta para su edad y era delgado. Tenía el cabello corto de color lila, poseía unos ojos de color gris y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga morada, pantalón largo de color blanco y bambas lilas. Era inteligente y tranquilo, solía divertirse cotilleando las cosas de su hermana junto con Natsumi Motomiya. Le encantaba ver películas y pasar el tiempo con su mejor amiga. Odiaba mucho cuando su madre le avergonzaba en público. Tenía mucha imaginación y era muy amable.

· **Eriko "Eri" Takaishi.** Tenía tres años. Era la hija menor de Takeru y Hikari Takaishi. Tenía una estatura mediana para su edad y era delgada. Tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros y rizado de color marrón avellana, poseía unos ojos de color azules y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga lila, unos pantalones tejanos y unas deportivas blancas. Era una niña dependiente y llorona. Amaba estar con sus padres y odiaba no estar con ellos, dependía totalmente de ellos. Era alegre y traviesa, quería mucho a su hermano Tenshi y siempre que podía se iba con él. Se divertía mucho cuando rompía los juguetes de su hermano Michi, sobretodo porque nunca creían que fuera ella.

· **Natsumi "Nat" Motomiya.** Tenía nueve años. Era la hija menor del cocinero de un restaurante de fideos, Daisuke Motomiya. Tenía una estatura media para su edad y era delgada. Tenía el cabello largo por media espalda de color castaño café, poseía unos ojos marrones oscuros y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga celeste, una falda corta blanca y unas manoletinas blancas. Era cabezota y testaruda, inquieta, rebelde y extrovertida. No sabía cuando parar y siempre andaba haciendo de las suyas, era muy nerviosa y no podía estarse quieta. Cuando estaba cansa, se quedaba dormida en cualquier sitio y cualquier situación.

· **Kaori Ichijouji.** Tenía trece años. Era la primogénita de Ken y Miyako Ichijouji. Tenía una estatura alta, era delgada y tenía pecho normal (85). Tenía el cabello largo por media espalda de color negro azulado, poseía unos ojos color miel y su tez era clara. Usaba anteojos redondos. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga blanca, un peto tejano y unas bambas moradas. Era esporádica, activa e impetuosa. Solía tener los sentimientos a flor de piel y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba. Era alegre, confiada y estaba rebosante de energía. Llevaba casi cuatro años enamorada de Akira Motomiya, sentía celos si le veía con otra chica y no podía parar de pensar en él. Siempre intentaba hacer todo lo posible para estar a su lado.

· **Kouki Izumi.** Tenía once años. Era el primogénito de Koushiro Izumi. Tenía una estatura alta para su edad, era delgado y tenía poca musculatura. Tenía el cabello corto de color rubio, poseía unos ojos negros y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga amarilla, unos pantalones largos tejanos oscuros y unas bambas negras. Era pésimo en los estudios, su padre siempre le recriminaba por su nivel y solía regañarlo a menudo, aunque él siempre le decía que prefería dibujar. Le encantaba jugar a la consola en compañía de su mejor amigo, Yuki Yagami. Amaba dibujar, era su mayor hobbie y se le daba bastante bien. Siempre que podía, ayudaba a su madre con las tareas del hogar y hacía recados. No era bueno en los deportes.

· **Yuki "Yuu" Yagami.** Tenía once años. Era el primogénito de Taichi y Mimi Yagami. Tenía una estatura alta para su edad, era delgado y tenía indícios de tableta, y un poco de músculo. Tenía el cabello por debajo de la nuca de color marrón miel, poseía unos ojos a la par con su cabello y tenía la tez blanca. Vestía una sudadera naranja, unos pantalones largos de color amarillo claro y unas bambas blancas. Era muy inmaduro y cabezota. Cuando se le ocurría una de sus extravagante ideas, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Era muy buen deportista, sobretodo en el fútbol, pero era un pésimo estudiante. Comía a todas horas y siempre tenía hambre. Era la viva imagen de Mimi en cuanto al físico, pero en personalidad era idéntico a su padre.

· **Himeko "Hime" Yagami.** Tenía cinco años. Era la hija menor del matrimono Yagami-Tachikawa. Tenía una estatura baja para su edad y era delgada. Tenía el cabello ondulado por debajo de los hombros de color marrón miel, poseía unos ojos de color rubíes y tenía la tez blanca. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga rosa clara, una falda corta de color rosa más fuerte y unas manoletinas rosas oscuras. Era una niña inocente y dulce, le encantaba mucho jugar a 'mamás y papás', y casi siempre, Tsubasa Ishida era la víctima. Amaba mucho los conejos, eran su animal favorito y llevaba pidiéndole a su papá que le comprase un conejo. De mayor quería ser una princesa, vivir en un castillo y que su príncipe azul fuese Tsubasa Ishida.

· **Michi Takaishi.** Tenía diez años. Era el hijo mediano del matrimonio Takaishi-Yagami. Tenía una estatura mediana para su edad y era delgado. Tenía el cabello corto de color marrón avellana, poseía unos ojos de color rubíes y tenía la tez clara. Vestía una camisa de manga larga amarilla, unos pantalones largos azul claro y bambas grises. Era intranquilo y muy impaciente, le encantaba dormir y ver la televisión. Solía ser muy nervioso, especialmente cuando estaba con su primo Haruki. Odiaba cuando discutía con su hermano mayor y sentía muchos celos hacia su hermana menor.

· **Tsuki Hida.** Tenía once años. Era la única hija de Iori y Hanako Hida. Tenía una estatura un poco alta para su edad, era delgada y tenía mucho pecho (95). Tenía el cabello largo por media espalda de color marrón café, poseía unos ojos de color verdes y su tez era clara. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes ceñida de color verde clara, pantalones muy cortos de color negro y bambas blancas. Vestía una sudadera verde clara, pantalones tejanos de pitillo y menorquinas negras. Era una niña un poco tranquila y alegre. Se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos y era un poco celosa cuando veía al chico que le gustaba con alguna chica.

· **Osamu Ichijouji.** Tenía tres años. Era el hijo menor de Ken y Miyako Ichijouji. Era de estatura un poco alta para su edad y delgado. Tenía el cabello corto de color negro azulado, poseía unos ojos de color gris y su tez era blanca. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga de color roja, unos pantalones largos de color amarillo y unas bambas amarillas. Era un niño inocente y prometedor, era bastante avanzado para su edad y soñaba con ser astronauta. Le encantaba que le contaran cuentos sobre príncipes que salvan a su princesa, pero odiaba las historias que no tenían final feliz y las de miedo. Era un niño independiente. Solía pasarse el día jugando con Eriko Takaishi.

* * *

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE 03**

**..**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Llegó a casa agotada, se había quedado hasta tarde perfeccionando sus últimos trajes para la nueva temporada. Su marido había dejado una nota en el frigorífico anunciándole que había ido a comprar con Daiki y Tsubasa.

La diseñadora de moda fue hasta su sala de estudio personal para recogerla un poco. Hacía tiempo que no entraba allí.

Agarró una silla y se subió para poder limpiar la estantería de arriba. Sin querer tiró al suelo la única fotografía que tenía con su hija, quien falleció a la semana de dar a luz. Esa foto tenía un alto nivel emocional para ella.

Se bajó corriendo de la silla y recogió los pedazos de la foto mientras que las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos anaranjados.

Algo malo iba a ocurrir, lo veía venir.

Se asomó a la ventana, el cielo empezaba a tornarse de negro y ponerse oscuro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, algo terrible...

- **¡Ya estamos aquí! **- se escuchó la voz de su hijo menor.

Sora recogió los cristales de la foto y guardó la foto original entre el segundo libro que escribió su cuñado Takeru Takaishi.

Se secó las lágrimas y salió de esa habitación llena de recuerdos.

* * *

**Hola, hola. ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic! Está basado en el epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02. Se sitúa en el año 2027 y los protagonistas son los hijos de los Digielegidos. Esto que he hecho es tan sólo el prólogo. Como habéis podido ver Sora perdió una hija al poco de nacer ella. Pronto se desvelarán más detalles y también sobre los demás digielegidos y sus hijos. No juzguen este fic por su portada, si no por el interior. **

**Espero que os vaya gustando.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
